Eragon and The Time of Freedom
by Yoka Kitsune
Summary: Eragon hates his job and wishes for a little more freedom in his life and he gets it but not in the way that he thought he would now with his new found freedom will he make his life better or make it worse.


rtf1ansiansicpg1252deff0deflang1033fonttblf0fnilfcharset0 Courier New;f1fscriptfprq2fcharset0 Comic Sans MS  
viewkind4uc1pardf0fs36 ulf1 Eragon par ulnone ul and the Time of Freedomulnone par par Ch.1 A Bad Daypar fs28 Eragon was sitting on a log when Saphira padded up beside him and looked in the water. Eragon was swirling the water around with his index finger and watching what it did to his reflection.par "i Eragon, what's wrong?i0 " Saphira inquired as she rubbed her nose against Eragons' cheek. Eragon pretended not to hear her, he had been depresses since Arya left him. "i Is this about Arya? Because if it is this is sad.i0 " Saphira thought to him. "Leave me be Saphira. I am not in a good mood right now."par Eragon said spalshing his reflection. "i Eragon you can't just stay here.i0 " Saphira flatly stated. "Oh and why not?" Eragon yelled getting up from his seat. "i Because... You have to go to work in the office in a half hour.i0 " Saphira said slyly as she rested her head on her front paw. Eragon stood there wide eyed and a little in disbelifpar that she would joke with him like that and he still was not even half way done with his assignment on typing the new dictionary that contained every word ever said and if it wasn't done by 2:00 today he would get in trouble and it was assigned yesterday, and to make matters worse he was only in the B's! Eragon kicked it into high gear par and ran through his 3 1/2 acre back yard to get to his mansion. Saphira calmly got up and began the trek to her man made cave. On the top of the cave chiseled into the marble was the name Saphira. i I need to do some more digging to make this thing bigger. i0 Saphira thought to herself. Meanwhile, Eragon was typing like the wind in his office he was now done with the B's and was half way done with the C's.par Saphira, meanwhile was getting ready to go racing she put her saddle on adn walked to Eragons mansion. "i Eragon! I am heading to work you want a lift or you walkin?i0 " Saphira asked. "i No I am busy but you can put in a message in a the office saying that I am going to be late?i0 " Eragon thought back to her. "i Sure I can do that.i0 " Saphira said in replie as she took off.par par Eragon about two hours later headed to work it was 5:00 in the morning he had been up since 2:00. He stared at the moon on his way to work and found solice in the light that it reflected from the sun. A man on a bike passed and knocked Eragons' brief case out of his hands and upon the jolt opened it making all the papers scatter. He quickly uttered the spell "Blothr!" All the papers froze in midair. He quickly collected the papers and stacked them inside the case.par He kept on going, after he had only walked two steps the brief case burst open. All he could do was stand there and say to himself "Could this day get any worse?" As if answering his question a large cat jumped out of the bushes and bit his shoulder and ripped up his buisness suit. Again all he could do was stand there mouth open saying "Could this day possibly get any worse?" As soon as he said that a thunder storm rolled in. Eragon smiled an insane smile and calmly walked over to the brick fence, and bangedpar his head on it and broke the bricks in half. "Uh! Frick it all! Something else I have to pay for! Why in the 7 hells am I having such a bad day! Why me! Why me! Uhgg!" Eragon said falling to his knees.par par Eragon spun around on his right heel and headed home. About half way from his house he heard "Hey Eragon! Get over here!" Eragon turned his head to see Zulu his gay next door neighbor. "No." Eragon flatly stated. He dispised Zulu with almost every fiber of his being not because he was gay he accepted that but rather because, while he and Arya were engaged he broke into their house and stole the wedding rings, their finest clothes, and most of their money. Eragon heard the clatterpar and took him to the police station. Zulu didn't seem to hold a grudge against Eragon but it seemed more like he was thankful. Zulu just stared at him. Eragon hurried up the stairs to the medicen cabinate and got out the rubbing alcahol and cleaned his bite wound and his head. By the time he bandaged himself he relized that he could heal it on his own with magic. He unravled the bandage on his sholder, he put his hand over his wound and spoke the words "Waise heill!" His hand glowed with a white light. When he removed his hand the wound was gone except, where the four fangs pierced his skin was a putrid purple colored goo seepingpar out. It smelled like rotting meat and old eggs. The goo was thick like mud and gooy like half dryed paint left in the bucket. "Uhh." Eragon said in a disgusted graon. He took a cloth and attempted to wipe it off but it burned through the cloth. When that didn't work he took a glass of water and poured it on the wound the purple goo hardend into a rocky substance which he quickly pulled off. It burned his hand when he touched it. He quickly put it and his hand under cool water the stone bubbled and disolved within seconds. He then stared back at his wound it was glowing a dim purple light. Then the light stopped par and the scar resumed a normal status. He sighed and put a fresh shirt on. He then decided "I am not going to work today time for me to have fun.par END CH. 1f0fs20par


End file.
